Precious Kouhai
by smores2946
Summary: She is his kouhai, his precious kouhai. As her Sempai he is to help her, show her the ropes, protect her- Not fall in love with her. He failed miserably at that. She's two years younger than him. Two years! Shizuo pinched the bridge of his nose, and he was so sure that he was into the big sister type. SHIZUONA SMUT
**Yo guys! I'm back wih another Shizuona Smut! I was so surprised at all the good feedback i got on the last one and am so happy that you guys enjoyed it so much! so i really do hope you guys will equally enjoy this one! and omg who saw the ending of DURARARA!X2 AND JUST ABOUT CRIED WHEN VORONA LEFT AND SHE BLUSHED WHILE TALKING TO SHIZUO AND SHE ALMOST KILLED IZAYA AND FGN EA;K XSFK BER JUS OMG GUYS I HAD SO MANY EMOTIONS AND IF THEY MAKE DURARARA! SH INTO AN ANIME AND VORONA COMES BACK I JUST WOW IM A MESS OK IGNORE ME AND READ ON**

 **DISCLAIMER: i do not own durarara or any of its characters Ryhogo Narita does**

 **WARNING: VERY SMUTTY IF YOU DONT LIKE THAN DON'T READ**

* * *

"What in the world are you- Sempai!"

Vorona was taken aback as she was suddenly stumbling backward through an open door. She gasped as the bend of her legs perfectly struck the edge of something soft, and she collapsed into a cool surface that bounced her up and down.

Shizuo stared down at the girl that was sprawled out before him and only felt his blue pants become tighter. Her little skirt had ridden up just far enough for him to see the edge of her lilac panties that were adorned with- the blonde swallowed thickly at the sight- black lace trim and bows. Her thin summer button up had come undone slightly only to reveal to him an abundant amount of cleavage with new pale milky skin that had yet to be seen by Shizuo's golden gaze. That gaze then shot to hers as the smoldering glare she was giving him had begun to sting.

Vorona quickly sat up and was prepared to give the boy before her an earful when a sudden draft tickled her thighs. In surprise. her eyes shot down, and they could only reflect horror as she took in her indecency. With a flush that rivaled that of Celty Sturluson's, Vorona was hurriedly gripping her skirt and yanking it down with one hand while her other was gripping closed the top of her blouse.

For a moment, the Russian girl couldn't bring herself to look at Shizuo with the fresh waves of unbearable embarrassment still washing over her, but with new found determination, she looked right into his eyes which appeared to have not left her for a single moment. Slightly unnerved, Vorona shifted her legs slightly, she noticed the way his sight shifted to the small movement before quickly going back to her gaze.

Swallowing, she spoke "what… What is the meaning of this Shizuo Sempai…"

Shizuo took in a shaky breath. He'd noticed her since she joined the disciplinary committee, and even if she hadn't joined, the rumors that flew upon her arrival to Raira Academy would have made their way to him in a heartbeat. Vorona was Russian, and her striking pale skin and platinum blonde hair made her stick out amongst the crowd. Her unique lilac eyes didn't help either, and the way she spoke especially drew attention. Everyone knew who she was, and if you didn't you would surely _get_ to know her if you were to ever underestimate her for her size. Vorona was a force to be reckoned with. Shizuo licked his dry lips as he recalled the day she walked into the disciplinary committee room with that intense gaze, and the principal leading her. She wanted anything, but to be where she was in that moment.

" _Sempai._ "

Shizuo's gaze suddenly focused on her face again. She was giving him that same intense look that demanded answers, no beating around the bush. She is his kouhai, his _precious_ kouhai. As her Sempai he is to help her, show her the ropes, protect her- _Not fall in love with her._ He failed miserably at that. With an exasperated sigh, Shizuo crouched in front of Vorona; said girl stared at him curiously as he seemed to be in deep thought, his gaze lost somewhere in the floor.

She's two years younger than him. Two years! Shizuo pinched the bridge of his nose, and he was so sure that he was into the big sister type. Oh, how wrong he was, and from what he found out this morning from Tom!

Vorona's gaze hardened as the boy before her once again locked eyes with her.

Including it being the first day of summer uniforms.

She felt her heart skip a few beats as the look he was giving her had a strange sort of intensity to it.

How the fuck was he supposed to keep it in his pants?

It made her uncomfortable and spurred feelings inside of her that she wasn't willing to show. The flush on Vorona's cheeks that had begun to fade was making a comeback.

With frustration the blonde girl began to yell, "what is the meaning of all of this Shizuo Sempai?! Your sporadic behavior is making no sense at all, and I demand an-!"

Vorona was cut off when, like a beast unleashed, her Sempai tackled her to the bed with his inhuman grip on her shoulders slamming her into the mattress. She choked as her eyes widened in shock, his animalistic actions were pursued by the feral look that was clawing into her. She shivered at those eyes as they reminded her of the strength and violence that would follow them. Vorona obsessed over those eyes and she hated it, so she began to struggle.

Shizuo merely continued to stare at her feeble attempts to remove his grip from her as a slew of curses began to, uncharacteristically, slip past her lips. Those plump, soft, pink lips. With sudden slowness, Shizuo began to descend himself upon those beautiful lips.

Vorona immediately stilled as her eyes widened. "Wh- what are you-?!"

"Shh…"

She fell silent at her Sempai's shushing. His hot breath fanned over her lips making them tremble. His lips skimmed hers before Shizuo felt the small pressure of her hands against his chest.

Vorona turned her head away, "you mustn't!"She pressed her lips together in defiance.

Shizuo merely stared at her with that same fogged gaze of lust. She _couldn't_ deny him. With one hand on her cheek, he forced her to look at him, but her lips remained tightly pressed together.

She _can't_ deny him.

He grabbed one of her wrists and moved her hand away.

She _won't_ deny him.

Shizuo bravely moved his tongue over her lips leaving a glossy mess of saliva, and as if to scream Vorona opened her mouth, but she was quickly silenced. Shizuo growled in satisfaction as the thing he'd been desiring since the beginning of the school year was finally happening.

He was _feeling_ Vorona, _tasting_ Vorona, _loving_ Vorona.

Shizuos lips moved desperately over hers as muffled noises were lost in the confines of their kiss.

Vorona's grip tightened on his shirt as he suddenly brought his free arm around her waist and lifted her up slightly as if to kiss her at a better angle. She attempted to move her outstretched arm, but Shizuo continued to hold it in his gentle yet strong grip. Varona felt that her heart would burst at any moment as her inexperienced lips attempted to comprehend the muscle that was slithering wildly between them with a ferocity that left her brain spinning. Why couldn't she deny these horribly strange feelings, was all she thought as her free arm wrapped around his neck in sudden need and desire.

As a sign to continue, Shizuo released her wrist and clamped one hand on the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss with the clicking of teeth.

Vorona's now free hand buried itself in his blonde locks.

For a moment Shizuo was content, but in the next he was wanting _more_ , so much _fucking more_.

Right then, Vorona boldly wrapped one leg around his waist and moved the limb up causing his untucked button up to ride up.

Shizuo froze as he felt her soft thigh rubbing against his side. He swore he could hear his own self-restraint shatter.

Vorona was startled as her Sempai's grip on her suddenly disappeared and she was shoved back onto the mattress with a loud creak. If they broke this bed, the nurse would be livid. She was cut from her thought as she once again felt Shizuo's grip on her person except in a much different way. Before Vorona could stop him, he had already gripped her blouse and none too gently pulled causing button after button to come popping off. Before she could reprimand him on his recklessness Shizuo's face was buried in between her breasts with a stinging nip. She yipped and smacked the back of his head, but like a man possessed he seemed to not care and only carried on. Vorona's face turned bright red as he abruptly pulled down her bra exposing her breasts to the frigid air.

The Russian girl began to babble in nervousness when suddenly two of her Sempai's fingers found themselves in her mouth. For a moment, she panicked at the two long fingers entering her small mouth, but the sudden feeling of teeth gnawing on a sensitive nipple made her grateful for them. Vorona sucked on those fingers as soft moans attempted to escape her throat. She whimpered as Shizuo rolled one nipple along his teeth before he moved to the other breast, his left over saliva made her areola more pert than before and goosebumps began to litter her skin.

The boy above her could only groan as each desperate needy mewl that escaped her lips traveled down his arm and shook his very core. If all the blood from his brain hadn't rushed down below before, it sure had now.

Vorona's appreciation for the fingers in her mouth was no more as she began to attempt to remove them, but she was unsuccessful. Not pleased with this, she began to use both of her thighs to ride up Shizuo's shirt further than before, he immediately stilled. She continued dragging the material up his hot skin and groaned slightly at the warmth. With shaky fingers, she quickly undid buttons on his shirt, and as if to help, Shizuo removed his fingers from their wet home. Just as Vorona began to push the material from his broad shoulders large hands ceased her movement.

For a moment she was shocked, but then a harsh glare was pointed to the back of a bottle blonde head…back? She realized that Shizuo had turned his gaze to the still gaping door of the nurse's office, and with a furious blush Vorona began to tell him to close it, but instead of listening to her he quickly told her to hush before he removed himself from her soft body. She did as told, but what was he doing? It was then she heard it, the raucous laughter of senior boys.

Her heart dropped and her face paled as she immediately began scrambling to make herself look somewhat decent. Shizuo would kill anyone if they ruined what was finally happening, so with restrained strength, he slammed the door. Quickly turning off the lights he turned to Vorona who was a frazzled mess at the current situation.

He couldn't help but smirk as she fumed. "Why are you making that face? We must leave."

Shizuo chuckled as he moved a curtain around the bed, "oh, we're not done here."

" _Yes_ , we are."

He casually walked towards her and leaned down till his hands were resting by her hips, " _No_ , we are not."

Her cheeks puffed at his insolence as she crossed her arms and looked away.

Shizuo couldn't help but sigh.

She was as smart as could be and could kill a man with a single look, but sometimes she could be so childish. He snorted as he kissed her forehead. Vorana sputtered as she tried swatting him away, she was no longer in any mood for this. With another snort, Shizuo pushed her back onto the bed, and to prevent her escape he gripped her calves and slid her rear to the edge of the bed.

She gasped, startled, "Shizuo!"

"Tsk, tsk, you don't want anyone to hear us, do you?"

Vorona fell silent as those voices made themselves known once again. If anyone found them she would be mortified, the sheer embarrassment and shame! She wouldn't be able to handle it. So lost in her thought's Vorona almost screamed when she felt a warm breath on her inner thighs.

Instead, she only brought two hands forward and tugged her skirt down. "Sempai!" She whispered harshly, "what is wrong with you?! You cannot just put your face there!"

She could hear the smirk in his voice, "hm, and why not?"

Vorona felt her cheeks burn; with one hand still holding her skirt down she plastered the other to his face, his face was hot as well. Shizuo moved her hands without hesitation and plastered his tongue to the thin lilac material that hid her sweetness. In a fury, Vorona gripped his hair to pull him away and was about to yell obscenities when once again she heard those voices. Had they seriously not passed already?! She trembled as she suddenly felt her Sempai's fat tongue drag over her sex.

Vorona bit her lip as she swallowed a moan. The heat from his mouth and saliva made the cloth stick to her and rub her clit raw. She couldn't help the sudden shiver as he peeled the material to the side and began to lap at her dripping cunt. Vorona choked as she shuddered and inadvertently pushed his face closer. Her wetness dripped pitifully on the mattress as she twisted and writhed on the sheets. His tongue was a demon that knew her weakest points as he plunged in and out of her pussy relentlessly. Shizuo kept her still as he began to nibble and suck on her clit.

As he guessed, she jerked in surprise and soft whimpers were starting to tickle his ears and feed his growing erection. Vorona's back arched off the bed as one of her hands raked through his hair in desperation.

She needed him to stop or at least be gentler because the noises threatening to spill from her mouth were getting harder to muffle as he continued. "Shiz-" She clapped a hand over mouth to stop her words, but she couldn't prevent a loud groan from escaping.

Vorona tensed as male laughter entered her fogged mind. The senior boys were right outside the door and could potentially hear any small squeak that she were to make. Wanting to push her limits Shizuo shoved his thick tongue as deep as it could go into her tight hole. Vorona inhaled sharply as her mouth opened in a silent scream. She propped herself up with one elbow as her grip in his hair only tightened. She trembled as she felt Shizuo's tongue wriggling madly inside her. She continued choking on breaths as she attempted to relax herself but it was impossible.

Faintly she could hear the voices drifting away, and with silence left in their wake Vorona let out trembling gasps as she shook violently. "S-Sempai ple-please…!"

She pushed against his forehead. Her grip on the sheets was violent as she bit into them in attempts to quell her voice. Suddenly his heat was gone and Vorona felt like she could breathe again as she fell back against the mattress. Shizuo watched her cunt twitch and weep its glistening honey just begging to be fucked by him. He quickly stood and leaned over Vorona her flushed face stared at him in anticipation. Quickly undoing his belt, and unsheathing his engorged cock he began to push into the girl below him. Vorona took in a startled breath as her eyes widened. Her hand immediately pressed against his chiseled pecks while the other gripped his forearm propped next to her head.

"Shizuo wait I have never-!"

"Neither have I."

She immediately fell silent. He… had never done this..before? But it seemed like he knew exactly what he was doing, he seemed like he was capable.

Vorona bit her lip as she looked away. "Do not lie to me."

Shizuo growled, "I'm not!"

Lilac eyes looked to him. Shizuo didn't know how to respond to the look in those big beautiful eyes. She was scared.

Immediately quelling his anger and his impossible desires to just fuck her he brushed his knuckles gently along her cheek. "There's nothing to worry about, I'll…" His cheeks flushed darker, "I'll be as gentle as I can…but if.. if you want to stop then I under-"

"No." Shizuo looked at Vorona in surprise. "I want to continue, and I do not mind if you are rough Shizuo sempai." Her body tingled at the very thought. "I just… where will our relationship go from this point forward?"

Shizuo blinked, "I…"

"Am I just a – as they say – 'one night stand' to you?"

Her tone held and underlying venom and Shizuo had to keep from letting out a bitter laugh. Is that really what she thought? Is that seriously even a possibility to her? Shizuo's features twitched in slight irritation. _'I might as well show her that she's much more than that.'_

Before Vorona could make a harsh comment on his silence she suddenly felt the awkward pressure on her womanhood making her squirm. "Stop it! You're obvio- ah!" She cried out as she felt his cock push against her hymen. Both of Vorona's hands were now pressed against the bleached blonde's chest. "Se-Sempai if you are not going t-to take th-th-this seriously then –gasp- " Vorona's head knocked back as she felt the burning pain spread throughout her loins. He did it. He took her virginity. She felt herself tremble as tears pricked her eyes. "You _selfish bastard_! How could you just- mmph!"

Shizuo silenced her sobs and cries as he kissed her deeply pouring as much of his love into her as he possibly could. He felt her fists weakly beat against his broad body as her tears made the kiss salty. He pulled back to see her watery eyes giving him a weak glare that could not betray the heartbreak underneath them. She was suddenly vulnerable as she trembled in his arms and he felt his insides twist.

"I love you." Was all he could whisper to her.

Vorona choked as she shook her head, the sincerity in his voice made her heart clench, did he really mean it? She didn't know, but God she didn't care at this moment, just hearing him say it was so foreign yet for some odd reason so uplifting and comforting. She couldn't remember the last time someone had told her so sincerely that they loved her.

Her arms suddenly reached out and wrapped around his neck as she kissed him, "you bastard…" she kissed him again, "prove it…make love to me."

Shizuo groaned at her request – no - demand. He would gladly do this for her. Pulling out of her slowly, and with hisses from both parties, Shizuo entered once again. Vorona bit her lip at the surge of pleasure that shot all the way down to her toes. Shizuo licked the tears from her face as he began to gently thrust in and out of her warmth. Vorona let out muffled mewls and moans as she felt her body responding to his every move. She could feel Shizuo trembling as he was doing everything he could to be gentle, and not just about break her with his strength, but he didn't know that that was exactly what she wanted. With sudden bravery Vorona clenched her muscles around his cock and felt it pulse and, if it was possible, actually grow.

Shizuo groaned as his grip on the mattress tore through the sheets making the bed groan in protest. "V-Vorona, if you know wh-what's good for you, don't d-do that."

"Do what?" He felt her muscles clench him again except harder. Vorona gasped as he lightly gripped the side of her throat with one hand.

"That."

His eyes shot to hers, and with a sudden ferocity he thrust into her causing the whole bed to shake and Vorona's teeth to clench as she cried out at the sudden movement. Her body trembled in excitement. Was she about to cum? Oh God it felt like it. How could one move do that to her? _'Oh God he is still moving'_ Vorona gasped and whimpered as Shizuo's pelvis met hers in successive slaps of skin. She began to grip him for dear life as her body took every bit of this pounding. Vorona gasped as he rammed into a certain spot, and with only that she felt her self-unraveling as her walls convulsed around him, but he didn't stop, not for a minute.

Vorona writhed beneath Shizuo as she begged him to cease for at least a moment, but he was relentless. Vorona suddenly found herself in his lap and almost screamed at feeling him going impossibly deeper than before. Her entire body trembled as she felt the pleasure mounting once again. Shizuo pulled the hair from her shoulder and began gnawing into the delicate skin. Vorona cried out as she held onto him in desperation. She suddenly felt his thumb on her clit making her cry out as another orgasm shook her entire body, but still Shizuo moved.

" Ah! Shizuo please!" She cried for mercy as her aching, sensitive womanhood continued taking his animalistic movements.

He only held onto her tighter as he took her lips in an open-mouthed kiss intertwining their tongues quickly as their saliva dribbled down their chins onto Vorona's chest. Shizou's mouth shot down as he licked at the saliva before beginning to gnaw on her sensitive collar bones. Vorona jerked and almost shrieked at the feeling. Once against slamming her down onto the bed, this time for sure breaking part of the mattress. Shizuo pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach. Vorona only had a moment to collect herself before she felt his large hands take her rear in a bruising grip and his dick entered her again. Vorona sunk her teeth into the sheets as she gripped the mattress. Shizuo leaned over her as he began to whisper things into her ear that set her face ablaze. Vorona could feel her exhausted body screaming as it burned and ached with each of his thrusts that rammed into her with inhuman strength. God she loved it, she ached for this and she was finally getting it, and with his hot breath caressing her ear she knew he would always be her weakness.

Wanting the potential bruises from his hands and mouth on her body once again set Vorona's body aflame, especially as she heard him lewdly whisper to her, "I'm going to fuck your pussy hard like you've wanted it to be fucked, cause you're _mine_."

Vorona screamed as her body convulsed with her strongest orgasm yet to the point of being painful. Tears came to her eyes as her heart burst with satisfaction. Her legs trembled as she salivated heavily on the sheets. Shizuo finally jerked messily in her swollen sex as he finally released. Vorona slumped into the sheets as she let out long heavy breaths, her womanhood still twitching at the prior abuse. Pulling out Shizuo gently collapsed on top of her taking satisfaction in the feel of her small body beneath him. Vorona felt her spine tingling from the prior activities, but God she'd never loved such a painful ache more. She hummed quietly at his warmth that was like a blanket resting gently on her tired from.

After about ten minutes of mere silence except for their heavy breathing Shizuo intertwined their fingers and began to lazily kiss her slim digits. Vorona felt her skin tingle after every touch.

"Were you being sincere..?"

Shizuo continued kissing her fingers and running his lips along them as he registered her question.

After a brief moment he responded, "Yes."

She was silent for a moment. "Do you understand what I'm speaking of?"

Shizuo sighed as he leaned up slightly to look at her with a gaze she would not meet. He moved to lay next to her so he could meet her eyes. She still avoided him.

"I really do love you Vorona." Her eyes shot to his. "I mean if you don't feel the same way then.. I get it." He began to pull his hand from hers. " I mean, who would ever want to be with a monster like-" He stopped and looked to their hands where she was tightly gripping his fingers so he wouldn't let go.

" Baka…" He looked to her and almost choked.

Vorona looked to be on the verge of tears as her lip trembled.

He quickly sat up "O-Oi Vorona wh-what's wrong?!"

I love you too!" He stopped as she quickly sat up. She glared at him angrily. " If you truly think that I do not care deeply for you after everything we have just done then – sob - you really are just a stupid man! Just – sob – a stupid, stupid man…"

She was full out crying now, and Shizuo had to keep from screaming out from happiness to instead take her in his arms and nuzzle her head as he rocked her back and forth.

* * *

 _"Wait... Vorona..likes me?"_

 _"Damn Shizuo how could you be so dense! Of course she does! Have I not taught you anything?"_

 _"But- i mean- She's- Tom are you sure you heard her right maybe she was talking about someone else maybe-"_

 _"Dude just talk to her, it couldn't hurt, right?"_

 _"Well..it is Vorona..."_

 _"Hm, good point... In that case!" Suddnely Tom tossed him a sports cup, "You'll probably be needing this!"_

 _"OH, FUCK OFF!"_

* * *

Shizuo couldn't help, but hold her tighter as he silently smiled , _'Tom you smartass.'_

Vorona had forgotten what it felt like to be loved so purely and honestly by someone, and to suddenly feel these emotions overwhelmed her to a point she couldn't explain.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Hm~? What's this~?"

Red eyes watched as two blondes played with one another fingers as they spoke outside of the girl's classroom. The boy's honey gaze was basically gushing with love, warmth, and adoration as the girl's usual hard lilac gaze was so soft and gentle the brunette had to do a double-take to make sure it was even her. _'Shizuo Heiwajima and Vorona…how… interesting..'_ Being the honest man he was not even Izaya could deny the fact that they made a sweet couple. Oh was he going to have fun with this!

So caught up in their loving gazes and sweet words Shizuo hardly registered a slim, familiar figure passing them by before a sudden gust and familiar cackle caught his senses along with Vorona's fluttering skirt that shamelessly showed off her black lace panties to all the males currently present in the school hallway along with some teachers who were too scared to stare for long due to the fact that Shizuo was present. With a mortified blush Vorona held down her skirt before she looked up and sent a seething glare to someone right over Shizuo's shoulder. Without even looking Shizuo began to feel his muscles clench as his jaw clicked at the force of him trying to hold it together.

Finally whipping around in resignation he screamed **"IIIIIZZZZZAAAAAAYYYYYYAAAAAA!"**

"You called?"

 **"HOW DARE YOU?!"**

"Beautiful with black panties? Seems like _my~_ type of a girl."

A usual chase then pursued and Vorona could only watch in her usual casualness. Finding no point in being out there any longer, and attempting to forget the flashing of her panties she quickly went into the classroom ignoring everyone gathered by the window watching her boyfriend and his sworn enemy duke it out.

Vorona sighed with a light smile as she could hear Shizuo yelling. **"YOU TOUCH MY PRECIOUS GIRLFRIEND AGAIN AND ILL KILL YOU."**

* * *

 _ **reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated!**_


End file.
